


Can't take my eyes off of you

by Pansexualweirdo



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Has Feelings, Established Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Men Crying, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, POV Rick, Past Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Set After S5Ep1, Shower Sex, Sweet, no major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexualweirdo/pseuds/Pansexualweirdo
Summary: Rick and his group find a run down drug-store after days of walking, and they have the luxury of working showers there. He and Daryl decide to make the most of their time.This is my first TWD-fic and I wanted to focus on my boys feeling good, because they definitely deserve it. It's just some non-descriptive, shameless smut sugar-coated with fluff. Please enjoy! <3Alternative title to this one was "showering with your homie" lmao
Relationships: Carl Grimes & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Can't take my eyes off of you

With his trusted cross-bow yielding companion right behind him, Rick kicked down the door to the building and kept his gun close, locked and loaded. Once the door was gone, he stood there for a few moments, the entire group in his heels waiting with bated breaths, and he listened intently. Not seeing or hearing anything out of the ordinary, there was a row of silent hand gestures between him and Glenn, who kept the rest of the group gathered. He gave Daryl a nod, and then they both stepped inside, backs pressed together as they began checking the rooms for walkers.

They had been walking for days. Spending nights (because Rick can hardly say he nor anyone else has gotten much sleep) in whatever small house or bunker they could find. Everyone was exhausted. Hungry and worn, and so deserving of a safe haven, but _alive_ , Rick reminded himself when guilt clawed at him. Carl, Judith, Daryl, Carol and Michonne, Maggie and Glenn, and all the others, they were still here. They were still loyally following Rick. To the bitter end, whether he wanted it or not.

But now, they might actually get a chance to catch a break.

After a thorough search through the building (which appeared to be a run-down drug-store), Rick held a small speech.

“I can’t promise you we’ll stay here for long, but we need a few nights at the very least. There are supplies here, there’s clean water, and most importantly, it’s _safe_. I know you’re all exhausted, but you can finally rest now. Try to recharge, take care of yourselves, but be on your guards.”

No one seemed eager to argue about staying here so that in of itself was a huge relief. Rick got a chance to properly catch up with and spend some time with his newly-found-again daughter, and he even managed to talk things through with Carol. He couldn’t lie, he had been extremely worried after sending her away, and when he saw her face again, there was a mix of relief and guilt shooting down Rick’s spine. Relief that Carol was alive and well, and guilt that he split them up in the first place. But Carol, along with the majority of the others insisted that he did the right thing, that he only wanted to protect the group. Well, that counted for Carol too, so Rick wasn’t proud of his choices there. But there was no point in dwelling about it now that it’s already been done, he thought. He was just glad Carol made it back.

When Rick had scavenged the shelves of the shop along with Maggie and Michonne and made sure each of his people were fed, he bumped into a certain fatigued-looking hunter. This wasn’t that big a place after all.

But save for the boutique and storage room, the drugstore was built-in with a three-room apartment, and if that wasn’t luck, Rick didn’t know what was.

Carl came running out of what once had been a living room, startling just about everyone because they had checked the place for walkers, and yet-

“There’s hot water in the shower!”

He looked happier than Rick had seen him in a long time, and as Maggie and Glenn rushed past them to catch the first shower (because of course they would), he ruffled Carl’s hair.

“That’s great, Carl. Why don’t you have a go after, ahem, Glenn and Maggie, huh?”

“For real?”

Carl was practically bouncing up and down with glee, his eye twinkling. Rick looked back at the rest of the group - scattered on the floor of the drugstore, leaned up against cabinets or shelves -, and they all smiled in approval.

“Oh, I’m sure they don’t mind.”

And off his son went to probably loot every drawer for chocolate pudding to celebrate. Then, Daryl touched Rick’s arm, and Rick focused his attention on the hunter. When he met Daryl’s eyes, there was a glint of yearning beneath the weariness in them, and that alone caused something to stir inside of Rick.

“You wanna get in on that after him, then?” rumbled Daryl, quiet enough only for Rick to hear, and yet it made his face feel hot all the same.

Their relationship wasn’t exactly obvious to everyone else, but the couple made no attempt of hiding their affection for one another. They have been doing that for too long.

However, there wasn’t often time for affection when they were busy surviving, and the mere thought of finally sharing a moment alone with Daryl was enough to keep Rick going for weeks, if not _months_. Painful memories and worries about not being a good enough leader for the group suddenly faded into the background when he laced his fingers with Daryl’s, and just briefly, he squeezed his hand.

“You know it,” he smiled, and Daryl abashedly returned it, a quick curl of thin lips. He was getting better and better at smiling, and he looked absolutely gorgeous doing it.

The faint sound of rushing water had Rick and the rest of the group sharing a chuckle. They would all get a turn in the shower if they wanted it, but it was unclear how long Maggie and Glenn would take in there.

“Hey guys! Go easy on the hot water!” yelled Rick, still laughing.

* * *

“You sure these walls’re soundproof?” asked the hunter skeptically, chucking his vest off and pulling his shirt over his head.

It was finally their turn to use the shower, and both men knew they were gonna use their time well. Rick frowned as he took in the view of Daryl’s broad, tense back, littered in scars. He stepped forward and, carefully, stroked his fingers across the small of Daryl’s back, pressing his lips gently against a particularly gnarly-looking scar on his right shoulder. Daryl stiffened at first, but then he relaxed beneath the other’s soft touch. Rick tried not to let the sadness he felt that Daryl had been treated so poorly in the past seep into his voice as he replied.

“Well, we didn’t hear all that much of Maggie and Glenn, so I’d say we’re in the clear.”

That made them both snicker. Daryl dropped his pants and cracked his back with a loud pop, turning around to eye Rick up and down.

“Are ya showerin’ like that?”

“I was thinking about it. Could clean my clothes while I’m at it, y’know?” Rick joked, but he was silenced when the hunter closed the distance between them, unbuckling Rick’s belt one-handed with practiced ease.

He locked the door behind him and tossed Rick’s belt aside, shooting him a smug grin.

“Whaddya say you lose the uniform, officer?” he murmured in Rick’s ear, and that almost made the leader’s knees buckle. Rick wouldn’t say he was one for dirty talk, but Daryl’s dirty talk was _very_ much welcomed.

Not too long after this, they were both nude and wet (quite literally), under the showerhead, and they were all over each other, relishing in the intimate contact between them. They shared messy kisses and light touches, less gentle touches and quiet moans that were swallowed by hungry mouths and it was _so_ so good. They had been starving for this for weeks, unable to find the right time for it, and now that they had it, they would bathe in it. That and the hot water, that felt as if it cleansed not only their bodies but their souls, too. As Daryl took Rick apart bit by bit and Rick keened into his touches, willing and eager to be claimed, the undetectable blood on Rick’s hands was washed away.

‘I know you’re blamin’ yourself. Could feel it while we were out there, even when we found Judith. Don’t. You did your best, you fought to keep everyone together and that’s all anyone could ask.’ whispered Daryl as he peppered Rick’s skin in kisses and bites. His rough hands worked wonders on Rick’s worn body and urged him closer and closer to the edge. ‘Daryl!’ cried Rick into his shoulder, his short nails raking down the hunter’s back. He chased that high of seeing stars and yet he pushed it away at the same time. Didn’t want the moment to end. ‘It’s okay, I got you. Don’t need to fight it, Rick, 's alright.’

And that was all Rick needed to hear. His back arched off the pleasantly cold shower wall and he came with a full-bodied shudder, clinging onto Daryl as he sobbed into his own hand.

Daryl wasn’t far behind him, growling Rick’s name against his lips while his eyes squeezed tightly shut and his grip around Rick tightened. The former cop watched him come apart at the seams with blown eyes, amazed and in love. So _very_ in love. He didn’t think he could feel that way after Lori, but this was different. It was intense and remarkable in a whole other way and it felt unexplainably right.

They both collapsed against each other, arms weakly wrung around the other as they inhaled and exhaled in short bursts. They came down from their high and Rick pulled the hunter in for a slow, languid kiss.

“Fuck, we don’t get enough of these moments.”

“We sure don’t,” agreed Daryl when they came apart, leaning his forehead gently against Rick’s.

“That’s why we gotta make the most of them when we get ‘em.”

* * *

Taking their time to clean themselves, Rick spotted a blue container with something sitting on a shelf above his head. A low laugh escaped him.

“Hey, Daryl. You’re not gonna fucking believe this, but I found shampoo!”

“No shit? Is it dated?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” replied Rick as he uncapped the bottle.

Daryl nudged him, though, and held out his hand. Rick met his eyes.

“Here, I’ll do it.”

Surprised yet flattered by the suggestion, Rick obediently handed him the shampoo. He turned around to let Daryl work his magic and heard him lathering up his hands before they were in his hair. His entire body slumped, relaxing as a loud sigh slipped out his mouth.

“I barely even touched ya.”

“Well, you’re good with your hands. Fuck, don’t stop, Daryl,” he sighed again, enjoying himself far too much to care about how he was phrasing his words.

Daryl laughed, bright and sharp.

“Sure won’t if you keep soundin’ all pretty like that.”

Rough fingertips traced circles into Rick’s scalp, working in the shampoo and simultaneously giving Rick the best Goddamn massage he’s ever had. It felt amazing. He tried to stand up straight as his eyelids fluttered shut, he was almost tilting his head back to get more of the tingly sensation of Daryl’s hands in his hair. He moaned softly, letting himself go and just be in this simple pleasure.

“Baby.”

Daryl gave a low and pleased sound upon hearing the praise.

“How’re you _this_ good at giving scalp massages?”

There was a brief pause following his question, but Rick took note of it all the same. Daryl’s voice was quiet behind him when he answered.

“Merle used to force me to do it on him when he was hungover.”

Of course. Rick suppressed a sigh, Daryl’s brother was a piece of work, to say the least. But he knew Daryl still valued him a great deal, and so calling him a piece of shit would not only be insensitive, but it would ruin the moment as well.

“Oh,” he breathed instead.

“Wasn’t all bad though. He’d let me look at his porno mags while he was reading ‘em at the same time.”

Rick hummed, grinning at that.

“Doesn’t sound too bad of a deal, then. Sorry I don’t got anything like that to give you in return.”

“Oh, trust me, the view from here is way better than any of those broads in Merle’s mags,” murmured the hunter, voice laced in delicious lust, and Rick thought he might just get hard again.

He turned around to face his beloved, whose eyes were dark, pupils swallowing the brown, and he flashed him a coy smile.

“Hey, I wasn’t finish-”

But Rick cut him off as he crushed his lips against Daryl’s, shoving him up against the shower wall. He kissed him with all the adoration he could muster, all the fury and love and devotion he had for the man, and he only pulled away to speak, his voice a sincere whisper.

“I love you, Daryl Dixon. You, Carl and Judith, are the most important people to me in this world and I’m so lucky to have you.”

A little crease appeared between Daryl’s brow just then, and he almost looked offended.

“Ah, screw you,” he muttered before reclaiming Rick’s lips in a scorching, almost desperate kiss.

Rick could taste a hint of salt in the kiss and a wetness that wasn’t from the shower water. Daryl hugged him tightly, his heartbeat even and fast, Rick felt with their bare chests pressed together. He hugged him back with no hesitation, stroking his hands up and down Daryl’s back, worrying the transitory marks he had left on it earlier.

“Why d’you gotta make me emotional, Rick? I’m the lucky one here, and so are Carl and Lil’ ass-kicker.”

This name still stuck with Judith, but Rick didn’t mind. He smiled up at Daryl, his heart full. His family, broken as it was with all of them having gone through so much, was perfect. And they wouldn’t always be happy, nor would things be easy for them, _far from it_ , but Rick would be ready to face whatever awaited them with Daryl next to his side.

“I love ya too, even if I don’t say it often enough,” Daryl raised, pecking Rick on the lips with impossible tenderness.

But he didn’t need to say ‘I love you’ aloud for Rick to understand. They had saved each other’s asses more times than the sheriff could count, and what Daryl has gone through for Rick speaks volumes. So when Rick pulled Daryl close, rested his head against his chest and listened to the melody inside, he meant every word of what he said next.

“I know, Daryl. I know.”


End file.
